Ghostbusters: The Video Game Cast and Crew Credits
Ghostbusters: The Video Game Credits for all versions and content. Notes The credits get updated from the realistic version. Key Note that if there is no citation next to a credit that it means that it is present in all credits (RV)='Realistic' version, which is present when it only appears in the credits for that version (SV)='Stylized' version in generial (SVPS2)='Stylized' version for PS2 (SVWii)='Stylized' version for Wii (SPV)='Stylized Portable' version (RMV)='Remastered' version Typed Credits Start-up Credits Introduction Credits To see credits click "Show". Ending Scrolling Credits Credits in Every Version Note that these credits appear in all versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, unless otherwise noted. This includes credits for Sony Pictures Consumer Products, Atari, and Enzyme Testing Labs. For Enzyme Testing Labs credits, '(SPV)' lists a credit type as simply "Testers", however the only crew to show up in a different version game was a "Compliance Testers". They might have consolidated down the "Compliance Testers" and "Testers" credits sections. Starring - Bill Murray (RV/RMV,SV) - Dan Aykroyd (RV/RMV,SV) - Harold Ramis (RV/RMV,SV) - Ernie Hudson (RV/RMV,SV) Written By - Dan Aykroyd (RV/RMV,SV) - Harold Ramis (RV/RMV,SV) ADDITIONAL WRITERS (This is a section in the (SV) of the game) - Patrick Hegarty (RV/RMV,SV) - Flint Dille (RV/RMV,SV) - John Zuur Platten (RV/RMV,SV) - John Melchior (RV/RMV,SV) ADDITIONAL VOICE TALENT (This is a section in the (SV) of the game) Note they combined the '''Voice Talent' and Additional Voice Talent for the (SV) game. In (SPV) game, Voice Talent credits are given as "Special Thanks", as the voices are not used in game.'' Voice Talent / Special Thanks (SPV) - Bill Murray - Dan Aykroyd - Harold Ramis - Ernie Hudson - Annie Potts - William Atherton - Alyssa Milano - Brian Doyle-Murray - Joel Murray - Max von Sydow - Erin Gray Additional Voice Talent - Andre Sogliuzzo (RV/RMV,SV) - Fred Tatasciore (RV/RMV,SV) - Keith Fergusen (RV/RMV,SV) - Vanessa Marshall (RV/RMV,SV) - Troy Baker (RV/RMV,SV) - Travis Willingham (RV/RMV,SV) - Colleen Clinkenbeard (RV/RMV,SV) - R. Bruce Elliot (RV/RMV,SV) - Christopher Sabat (RV/RMV,SV) - Yuri Lowenthal (SV) - Jason Liebrecht (SV) SONY PICTURES CONSUMER PRODUCTS Vice President - Licensing - Mark Caplan Director & Executive Producer - Licensing - Keith Hargrove ATARI Worldwide Publishing & Production - Global Producer - Garrett Moehring (RV/RMV) - Todd Slepian (SV,SPV) Executive Producer - Robert Lindsley Senior Group Product Manager - Tim Verschure (RV/RMV) Brand Manager - Tim Verschure (SV,SPV) Product Manager - Peter Banks (SV) VP of Product Development - Hudson Piehl VP Business Development & Worldwide Publishing - Robert Stevenson VP Brand Management Worldwide Publishing - Cyril Voiron Director Strategic Planning - Will Treves VP of Interactive Properties - Kathy Butters Technical Director - Tim Perry Director of Production Support - Samuel Gatte Worldwide Communications Director - John Tyrell Worldwide Communications Executive - Melissa Flauraud Senior Finance Director - Aymeric Canu (SV,SPV) Finance Director - Lisa Bonk Senior Manager Certification - North America - Cecelia Munoz Senior Manager Certification - Europe - Claire McGowan (SV,SPV) Gameplay & Positioning Product Manager - Alexandre Enklaar Market Research Analyst - Eric Degrois Director of Business Development - David Grijns (SV,SPV) Note he was lasted twice for the same credit in the '(SPV). '''Business Development Coordination - Roland Lesterlin Publishing Assistant - Jessica Harris (SV,SPV) Game Evaluation Service Manager - Jean-Yves Lapasset Game Analysts - Jocelyn Cioffi - Andre Bermudez Quality Control Manager - Vincent LaLoy Production Support Manager - Ezequiel "Chuck" Nunez QA Project Leads - Paul Phillips (RV/RMV,SV,) - Jason Gates (RV/RMV,SV) - Jason Cordero (SPV) Localization Manager - Franck Genty Localization Project Manager - Emilie Sciortino (RV/RMV) - Weronica Larsson (SV) Localization Technical Consultant - Didier Flipo Manager, Compatibility & Engineering Services - Dave Strang Compatibility Analyst - Patricia-Jean Cody Sr. Compatibility Analyst - Chris McQuinn Engineering Project Manager - Emeric Polin - Stephane Enteric Engineering Services Expert - Pascal Guillen President - Phil Harrison CEO & Chairman - David Gardner Special Thanks (This is a section in (SV,SPV) of the games) Special Thanks (RV/RMV) / Executive Producer (SV) - Ivan Reitman (RV/RMV) - John Melchior - Steven Bercu (RV/RMV) - Michael Walker (RV/RMV) - Ben Borth (RV/RMV) - Ryan French - Bobbi Jo Anderson (RV/RMV) - David Grijns (RV/RMV) Game Designer - Neil Sorens (SPV) French Localization - Evocati / Hifi-Genie German Localization - DAS TEAM / locatrans Antje Hink (RV/RMV,SV) German Localization - DAS TEAM / locatrans (SPV) Italian Localization - Jinglebell Communication s.r.l. Spanish Localization - GameLoc Localisation Services, S.L. Dutch Localization - U-TRAX M.M.L. Marketing Sales Operations Europe PRINTED MATERIAL / MANUFACTURING / SUPPLY CHAIN OPERATIONS: - Section description added in '(SV, SPV).'' '''VP Europe Distribution Operations - Christophe Delanoy Manufacturing Director - Caroline Fauchille Printed Materials Project Manager - Sandrine Dubois Copywriter - Vincent Hattenberger Director Supply Chain - Alain Fourcaud (SV,SPV) Manufacturing Coordinators - Elise Pierrel - Mike Shaw - Delphine Doncieux - Jean Grenouiller Planning Project Manager - Laurence Dury (RV/RMV) - Sophie Wibaux (SV,SPV) Sales Administration Manager - Anne-Sophie Barale LOCAL MARKETING TEAM Product Managers - BENELUX - Nico Deleu - BENELUX - Simone Goudsmit (RV/RMV) - FRANCE - Camille Vacelet - GERMANY - Bartussek Frieder - GERMANY - Sascha Koop - GREECE - Chris Altiparmakis - ITALY - Mario Vacca - UK - Ben Waker (SV,SPV) - NORDIC - Jenni Sten (RV/RMV) - NORDIC - Kalle Lageroos (SV,SPV) - SPAIN - Laura Aznar (RV/RMV) - SPAIN - Pablo Tamargo Sitges (SV,SPV) - USA - Jeff Reese (SPV) Marketing Manager - UK - David Miller (RV/RMV) Group Marketing Director - AUSTRALIA - Raelene Knowles (RV/RMV) Managing Director - ISRAEL - Noam Weisberg (RV/RMV) Marketing Director - USA - Jeff Reese (SV) WEB TEAM European Web Manager - Renaud Marin Web Coordination Manager - Veronique Salmeron-Genot Marketing Sales & Operations - North America VP of Marketing - Jeff Reese Product Manager - USA - Peter Banks (RV/RMV,SPV) Product Specialist - USA - Eric Monacelli Manager of Customer Relationship Management - James Giambrone Customer Support Representative - Fred Maldonado (RV/RMV) - Jedadi Carroll (SV,SPV) Manager of Channel Marketing - Joanna Negron Public Relations Manager - Alissa Bell Creative Manager - John Kauderer SVP of Sales - Tim Flynn (RV/RMV) Director of Sales, Canada, Mexico, USA - Gordon Mitchell Senior National Sales Director - Stephanie Ponce VP of Inventory & Operations Accounting - Robert Spellerberg Lead Senior Buyer - Lisa Leon VP & General Counsel, North America - Kristen J. Keller, Esq (SV) President of Atari, Inc - Jim Wilson ENZYME TESTING LABS ™ Worldwide Production Director (RV/RMV) / Studio Director (SV,SPV) - Carolljo Maher Head of Production - Andreas Schlangen (RV/RMV,SV) Project Manager (RV/RMV) / Functionality Project Manager (SV) - Pierre-Luc Lyonnais (RV/RMV,SV) Lead Testers - Cedric Van Putte (RV/RMV) - Sebastian Saint-Charles (RV/RMV,SPV) Functionality Project Manager - Cedric Van Putte (SPV) Functionality Lead Tester - Sebastian Saint-Charles (SV) Testers - Daniel Lalonde (RV/RMV) - Alexandre Petitclerc (RV/RMV) - Louis-Philip Lemieux (RV/RMV) - Petr Kolman (RV/RMV) - Sara Sodergren (RV/RMV) - Steve Desroches (RV/RMV) - Steve Benard (RV/RMV) - Eric Lauzon (RV/RMV) - Yann Levert-Cadieux (RV/RMV) - Mathieu Page (RV/RMV) - Benoit Parize (RV/RMV) - Julie Vieira (RV/RMV) - Pierre-Luc Belanger (RV/RMV) - Alexandre Cote Malo (RV/RMV) - Steve Goupil (RV/RMV) - Pierre-Luc Gauvin (RV/RMV) - Stephane Monette (RV/RMV) - Patricia Keppens (RV/RMV) - Adam Kovacs (RV/RMV) Functionality Testers - Marc Fortier (SV) - Dave Gagnon (SV) - Francis Montplaisir (SV) - Aime-Mathieu Richer (SV) - Patricia Keppens (SPV) - Pierre-Luc Gauvin (SPV) - Ian Beauchamps (SPV) - Simon Bouchard (SPV) Localization Project Managers - Tommy Indriets - Michel Fournier (RV/RMV) Localization Lead Testers - Meissam Hagh Panah (RV/RMV) - Inmaculada Paya Poveda (RV/RMV,SPV) - Annett Geipel (SV) Localization Testers - English - Ricardo Arthur (RV/RMV,SPV) - Ian Kent Blais (RV/RMV) - Guillaume Delisle Van Wijk (RV/RMV) - Ian Dixon (RV/RMV) - Jamie Malmstrom (RV/RMV) - David McComb (RV/RMV) - Johnny Petevinou (SV) Localization Testers - French - Viviane Descombes (RV/RMV) - Guillaume Delisle Van Wijk (RV/RMV) - Nicolas Esteve (RV/RMV,SV) - Olivier Jacquemin-Guillaume (RV/RMV) - Sebastien Renard (RV/RMV) - Mickael Delaissey (RV/RMV) - Benjamin Plich (SPV Localization Testers - Italian - Simone Alfredo Paolo Zoppi (RV/RMV) - Fabrizia Civitelli (RV/RMV) - Giovanni Polidoro Bernabeo (RV/RMV) - Rodolfo Martignago (RV/RMV,SPV) - Alberto Verdulli (RV/RMV) - Chiara Pellicano (RV/RMV) - Francesco Gualdi (SV) Localization Testers - German - Ulrike Barwish (RV/RMV) - Nicole Berg (RV/RMV) - Alexander Dittrich (RV/RMV) - Judith Koberstein (RV/RMV) - Stephanie Brigitte Geiger (RV/RMV) - Ilka Rhesa (RV/RMV) - Jorg Bendschneider (SV) - Annett Geipel (SPV) Localization Testers - Dutch - Kaspar Bronner (RV/RMV) - Marcel Falter (RV/RMV,SV) - Wihelmus Hendrik Michel Ubert (RV/RMV) - Tommi Kalliokoski (RV/RMV) - Paul van Pelt (RV/RMV,SPV) Localization Testers - Spanish - Jessica Alcaraz Garcia (RV/RMV) - Miguel Moraleda (RV/RMV) - Roman Echevarrena Minano (RV/RMV) - Ricardo Bello (RV/RMV) - Mireia Tatay Matoses (RV/RMV) - Alejandro Gonzalez (SV) - Inmaculada Paya Poveda (SPV) Compliance Project Managers - Francois Berthiaume (RV/RMV,SV) - Paul-Andre Renaud (RV/RMV) - Louis St-Denis (SPV) Compliance Lead Testers - Maxim Lacasse (RV/RMV,SV) - Sandra Malenfant (RV/RMV) - Alex Carriere (SPV) Compliance Testers - Alexandre Trubiano (RV/RMV,SV) - Pim Ubert (RV/RMV) - Michael Coulombe (RV/RMV) - Pascal Meunier (RV/RMV) - Daniel L'Heureux (RV/RMV,SV) - Frederic Renard (RV/RMV,SV) - Francois Hamelin (RV/RMV,SV) - Lucas Droetto - Fernando Finelli (RV/RMV,SV) - Fanny Belanger (RV/RMV,SV) - Jeffrey Barnes (RV/RMV) - Simon Chabot (RV/RMV) - Matthew Averill (RV/RMV) - Sebastien Lamothe (RV/RMV) - Benoit Gaudreau (RV/RMV) - Francis Godard (RV/RMV) - Guillaume Jubinville (SPV) - Jonathan Gaudreau (SPV) - Serge Meunier (SPV) - Eric Faucher (SPV) - Nancy Plouffe (SPV) - Maxime Chevalier (SPV) Rainmaker Entertainment Credits Note that Rainmaker Entertainment is credited in every version "'(RV/RMV),'''(SV)" except for (SPV).'' RAINMAKER ENTERTAINMENT Executive Producer - Greg Bosworth Director - Kody Sabourin Co-Director - Ben Burden Smith Producer - Shea Wageman Editor - Maritza Hriziwnatzki Additional Editor - Paul Furminger Online Editor - Alena Astashenkava Production Manager - Kirsten Sharp Production Coordinator - Joel Collez StoryBoard Artist - Victor Marchetti Modeling Supervisor - Maritza Louis Modelers - Patrick Wong - Nan Li - Jessica Mih - Jake Collinge - Aaron Zacher - Mike Mckinlay - Peter Scott Animation Supervisor - Aaron Zacher Pre-Vis Cinematographer - Mike Mckinlay Senior Animator - Peter Scott Animators - Peter Scott - Noel Peters - Luis Hernandez CG Supervisor - Brent Greening Compositor Supervisor - Winston Fan Compositor - Jessica Woods FX - Brent Greening Lighting Supervisor - Lester Chung Lighting - Ivy Ho - Conrad Chow Motion Capture Performers - Donovan Stinson - Peter Benson - Julian Paul - Santo Lombardo - Debbie Timuss - Cailin Stadnyk Head of Motion Capture - Tony Lomonaco Motion Capture Assistant Director - Jordy Starling Live Action Camera Operator - Luke Divers Motion Capture Technical Director - Paul Cech Motion Capture Editor - Jason Hancox Junior Motion Capture Editors - Harry Liu - Graham Qually Senior TD - Richard Chu TD Scriptwriter - Neehar Karnik Software Developer - Alex Mitrofanov Junior Developer - Dexter Cheng - Chrysanne Magat Lead Creature TD - Arron Robinson RV/RMV Exclusive Credits Note that Terminal Reality, Threewave Interactive, Renkewitz Studios, and Perspective Studios credits only appear in '(RV/RMV)s.'' '''Developed By TERMINAL REALITY, INC. President & CTO - Mark Randel Studio Director - John O'Keefe Creative Director - Drew Haworth Art Director - Adam Norton Audio Director - Kyle Richards PRODUCTION Executive Producer - Brendan Goss Lead Producer - Michael Fetterman Project Manager - Tim C. Fritz Production Assistant - Justin Dombroski PROGRAMMING Principal & Lead Programmer - Craig Reichard Principal Programmer - Allen Bogue Programmers - Michael Bales - Matt Butler - Ian Callanan - Marvin Douma - Eric Fowler - Seth Hawkins - Daniel Hilburn - Tom Johnson - Dean Kusler - Jennifer Lear - Russell Mirabelli - Harold Myles - Paul Russell - Joe Scheinberg - Jayson Smith AI Programmer - Nathan Peugh ART Principal Artist - Austin Cline Lead Concept Artist - Grant Gosler Concept Artists - Bobby St. Aubin - Daniel Soni UI Artist - Paul LaSalle Environment Artists - Jeff Cavitt - Juan Domanski - Brett Lemke - Dusty Nolting - Josh Opel - Alex Rodriguez - Dan Sandberg - Shawn Spetch - Matthew Wells Senior Environment & FX Artist - Glenn Gamble Character Artists - Ed Crane - Ian McIntosh - Ian Olsen - Francois Shogreen - Jesse Sosa Lead Animator - Angel Gonzalez Jr. Animators - Paul Allen - Tomas Gonzalez Jr. - Barry Rooney - Geoff Smith - Travis Tharrett Character Rigging - Nathan Horne Art Outsourcing Manager - James Lee Art Intern - Patrick "Fox" Owens DESIGN Lead Designer - Andy Dombroski Lead Game Designer - Stephen Cluff Game Designers - Jason Alexander - "Uncle" John Bearden - John Boyd - Josh Cook - David Glasscock - Eric Schatz - Tommy Westerman AUDIO Original Music - Kyle Richards - Chris Rickwood Sound Designers - Brian Fieser - David Kizale Additional MP Sound Design - Dallas Taylor USER INTERFACE Producer - Paul Eckstein Associate Producer - Matt Emery INFERNAL ENGINE LICENSING Vice President Sales & Marketing - Joe Kreiner Technical Director - Chris Bream Lead Technical Artist - Ryan Monday Technical Support Specialist - DJ Rowden QUALITY ASSURANCE QA Manager - Al Goss QA Leads - Edmund Chang - Greg Rimko QA Testers - Shawn Bovea - James Clevenger - Drew Danielson - Matthew Fischer - Lori Gentry - Alexis Hebert - Andres Hernandez - James Lopez - Greg Martin ADMINISTRATION Human Resources Director - Diana Handler Office Manager - Karen Castro Controller - Maricor Gardner Systems & Network Administrator - James Wilkinson Business Systems Technician - Matt Hall ADDITIONAL SUPPORT Additional Programming - Fletcher Dunn - Ken Rogoway - Oren Weizman Additional Art - Kevin Albers - Bryan Brewer - Bob Cooksey - Lee Davis - Trevor Hennington - Robby Lamb - Andrew Smith - Joey Struve - Jason Sussman - Artem Volchik - Tom Woods Additional Design - Steve Mallory - Philip Nelson - Hunter Woodlee Additional Production - Sam Arguez - Ryan Darcey - Jeff Mills - Howard Perlman Additional Support''' - Tony Arechiga - Tony Briggs - Brian Cope - Justin Durham - Pat Fraley - Gabriela Kelley - Andrew Nuckols - Matt Stapleton Additional Dialogue & Story - John Zuur Platten - Flint Dille - Patrick Hegarty Special Thanks - Kevin Afflack - Haley Afflack - Laura Bailey - David Cobb - Credit Illuminati - Tristan Dornfeld - Aidan Dornfeld - Richard Emanuel - Anja Fieser - Solina Fieser - Zoe Fieser - Tracy Gamble "Pastry Diva" - Maggy Glass - Sadira Glass - Matt Ham - Steve Hatton - Chuck Huber - The Infernal Engine Team - Andrew Milburn and Crew - Raine Moreno - Thiago Nascimento - The Paranormal Research Society - The Paranormal Source - Rachel Rodriguez - Rio Hondo HS Marching Band - Lisa Schreiner - April & Allen Slaughter - Karen Thiesse - Phoenix Villalobos - Sierra Villalobos - Richard Dorton - Eva Derrek - Dan Southworth - Bryan Anthony - Terence Rotolo THREEWAVE INTERACTIVE DESIGN Lead Designer - Tony LaBorie Designers - Victor Cameron - Graham Jans Lead Level Designer - Shannon Gadbois Level Designers - Rui Campos - Geoff Ellenor - Cedric Fleury - Dan Gold - Patrick Haslow - Nick King - Mark Lewis Additional Level Design - Dan Pitts ART Lead Artist - Boyd McKenzie Artists - Travis Adkin - Adam Bromell - Herod Gilani - Maciej Kowalski - Ryan Love - Kevin Okada - Randolph Stayer - Jesse Turner Animator - Anthony Kwan Concept Artists - Stuart Ng - Cesar Rizo PROGRAMMING Lead Programmer - Graeme Anderson Lead Network Programmer - Marius Ulsamer Programmers - Tim Andersen - Stephen Andrusyszyn - Dieter Buys - Glen Hempstock - Chris Kimberley - James Mansfield - Richard Mitchell - Neema Teymory - Gordon Tisher Additional Programming Support - Aaron Cox - Randy Lukashuk - Colin Martel PRODUCTION Producer - Tony LaBorie Assistant Producer - Middy Liao - Alexander Mackenzie QUALITY ASSURANCE Lead QA - Sean Meek QA Testers - Sean Blancard - Andrew Lockhart - Trevor Robinson ADMINISTRATION CEO - Dan Irish Director of Product Development - Stephane Morichere-Matte Design Director - Michael "Casey" Goodhead Art Director - Eduardo Gonzalez Director of Human Resources - Kathy Gibson Human Resources Advisor - Natasha Montini Human Resources Administrator - Ashley Perfonic Finance Manager - Pavel Bains Finance Coordinator - Cathrine Vedeler IT Manager - Stephen Hassard SPECIAL THANKS Threewave - Rob Edgar - Michel Giasson - Rebecca Hassell - Michael Neilsen RENKEWITZ STUDIOS Executive Producer & Director - Kris Renkewitz Visual Effects Supervisor & Lighting Director - Matt Moses Producer & Editor - Stephen Linquist Lighting & Effects Technical Director - Alessandro Cangelosi CG Generalist & Compositor - Maya Zuckerman Compositor - David Aughenbaugh Effects Artist & Motion Graphics - Jim S. Goins Environment Technical Director - Clarence Johnson Tools Programmer - Dave Coathupe Matte Painters - Shane Roberts - Jon Green Graphic Design - Marisa Ghiglieri Assistant Editor - Kim Simeone Post Production Sound - Alan Audio Works, Inc. Sound Design - Jeffery Alan Jones Sound Editors - Matt Howard - Joe Iemola - Brandon Jones - Eloisa Diaz - Brent Walsh Foley Artists - Tanner Parker - Alan Archer - Jason Stafford Re-Recording Mixer - Jeffery Alan Jones Perspective Studios Motion Capture and Facial Animation and Cinematic Assembly SV Exclusive Credits Note that Flashman Studio, War Drum Studios, and Gl33k Audio credits only appear in the '(SV).'' '''FLASHMAN STUDIO CEO - Brad Young Director of Business Development - Ryan Peterson A.C.R.O.N.Y.M. Games - Daniel "Funky" Swadling - Chris Kuncewicz - Justin Siemens CGBOT EPIC CHINA CRAZY PIXEL PRODUCTIONS Producer - Chad Lichty Creative Director - Brian McRae Animation Director - Richard Pince Animation Lead - David Thornfield Animators - Khoa Le - Dustin Kimmich - Amelie Pourtau - Mike Marbery - Kris Kody - Mahyar "Mooj" Sadri Texture Artist - Josh Reed WAR DRUM STUDIOS Gainesville, Florida, USA CEO - Thomas Williamson Producer - Matt Williams Lead Programmer - Michael Owen Senior Artist - Anna Vittone Game Programmers - John Haynes - Joshua Johnson Artist - Morgan Pasteur Testing - J Peter Williamson Special Thanks - Victor Waters - Arieann DeFazio - RAD Game Tools Gl33k AUDIO Audio Director - James Barker Audio Lead - Matt Piersall Sound Designers - Bob Arlauskas - Jason Cobb Additional Music - Matt Chaney - Chris Rickwood Red Fly Studio Credits Note that Red Fly Studio worked on '(SV)' and '(SPV). However the credits given in the '''(SPV) seem to only apply to the "RED FLY STUDIO MANAGEMENT" section.'' RED FLY STUDIO Austin, Texas, USA Lead Designer - Rich Wilson Designers - Richard Lloyd Cambier - Damien Di Fede - John V. Kelly - William Kirkman III - Kurt Margenau - Delvin Mason - Jeff Mills - Herbie Piland - Mike Behrman - Morgan Warner Lead Programmer - Erik Touve Programmers - James Clarendon - Brad Futch - Justin Gilbert - Ted Jump - Jeff Lake Additional Programming - Jordan DeLong - Kain Shin - Chris Spears Steel Penny Games - Jason Hughes - Jeff Everett Lead Artist - Bill Daly Lead Technical Artist - Dustin Dobson Lead Concept Artist - Thomas A. Szakolczay Lead Environment Artist - Rodolfo Diaz Environment Artists - Matt Lopez - Nick Reynolds - Tre Zieman - Zach Jaquays Character Technical Direction - Damon Lane Waldrip Character Artist - Bob Frye Animators - Brett Harris - Alex Haggerty - Brett Schroeder - Todd Swanson Visual Effects Artist - Josh Parker Font Artist - Darren Rigby Production Producer - John Alme Creative Lead - Dustin Dobson QA Lead Tester - Liz Becker Testers - Erik Brach - Courtland Jones - Mike Kovach - Eva Tran - Kent Raffray RED FLY STUDIO MANAGEMENT CEO (SV,SPV) / Creative Director (SPV) - Dan Borth Art Director - Kris Taylor Technical Design Director (SV) / Director of Production (SPV) - Jeff Mills Executive Producer - Mike McShaffry (SV) Director of Operations - Peter Marquardt External Producer - Chad Barron (SPV) (Note he has a Special Thanks in the '(SV)' game.) SPECIAL THANKS - Bernie LaCarte - Chad Barron - Jeremy Siprelle - Young Oh Choi - Charleen Au - Jason Copeland - Sam Heine - Alan O'Brien - Theresa Stachowiak - Michelle Foster - Lee B. Conner - Shannon Griffin - Jennifer, Justin and Jaxson Gilbert - Derrik, Drake, and Antonio Touve - Rosemary and the Kelly family - Maxine Thweatt - Franky and Family - Robin, thanks for 20 years of co-op - April Taylor - Lucy Trujillo - Kelly Parker and the kids - Laureta Sela - Michelle Reynolds and the kids - Tom & Oni - Monica Kwan - Dr. Maria Jump, for putting up with Ted and his job - Cynthia Diaz and the family - Richard, Allison and Nathan Barron - Cara Conner, fiance and snot hag - Cynthie and Dennis Grace - Edith Whitsitt - Philip Hughes - Erika Wohlstadter for the love and support over the years - Christina Daly - Matthew, Savannah and Gregory Mills - Hannah Kenah SPV Exclusive Credits Note that Zen Studios and Vivendi Games credits only appear in the '(SPV). However, some crew credited did get credited differently in other versions of the game.'' '''ZEN STUDIOS Managing Director - Zsolt Steven Kigyossy Project Lead - Tamas 'Immortal' Balog Lead Technologist - Geza Herman Lead Artist - Norbert Baki Lead Designer - Mate Szeplaki Programmers - Gergely Biro - Gergely Laszlo Mako Artists - Barnabas Kovacs - Gabor 'Gabriel' Elek - Melinda Nyulasz - Richard Muller Sound - Tamas 'Xbcff11J' Szili Additional Design - Neil Sorens Internal Testers - Andras 'Spell' Vedasz - Tamas 'AGE-T' Hojsz - Tamas Stephan Special Thanks - David Vattay - Agoston 'As' David For Vivendi Games Note that the credits here do not specify the job other than Executive Producer for John Melchior. Executive Producer - John Melchior Unknown Job - Bob Loya Unknown Job - Ben Borth Unknown Job - Michael Cabbison Unknown Job - Ryan French Unknown Job - Doug Jacobs Unknown Job - Jose Beltran Unknown Job - Ivo Gerscovich Unknown Job - Al Simone RMV Exclusive Credits Note that these credits were added for the '(RMV)'. They include the following companies and studios: Saber Interactive, Sony Pictures Consumer Products, Infernal Engine, and Terminal Reality. Still working on this section. Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Cast and Crew Credits